Chibikko Hammer Time!
by Ayame Majikku
Summary: SD3 oneshot. Hawk and the others find a mysterious hammer in a treasure chest... When they discover the magic behind it, chaos breaks out among the group!


**The ****Chibikko H****ammer is the **_**best**_** item in the game! Xantos and I would sometimes randomly shrink each other just because we could... heh. So then I started wondering what the characters would do...**

**(Thank you very much, Xantos, for editing this!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Seiken**** Densetsu 3. It is owned by ****Square ****Enix****. I also do not own **_**T**__**he Smurfs**_**. The show's owned by Hanna-****Barbera**** Productions.**

**--****Chibikko ****Hammer Time!--**

A soft click echoed through the twilight-covered valley—it was unlocked. The bandit opened the treasure chest, his friends watching over his shoulder in curiosity. He reached his tan hands in and pulled out his treasure: a large, red hammer with a bright yellow handle.

"...You're joking," he muttered, disgusted. This wasn't treasure, gold, or a dagger... it wasn't even _useful_ to their quest as far as he could tell.

"Was there nothing else, Hawk?" Lise asked as she leaned over his shoulder, inspecting the treasure chest.

"We've been jipped..." Hawk told his companions. "Who needs a hammer?"

"Carlie wants ta try it!" Carlie yelled as she jumped up and grabbed the hammer, pulling at it. Hawk let the little girl have it; after all, he, a master thief and skilled ninja of the party, had no use for such a thing!

However, Carlie wasn't about to let it go to waste! She started swinging the hammer around, playing with it, and then started spinning in circles; before long, she got dizzy and was wildly spinning with no aim.

"C-Carlie, watch out!" Duran called out. The hammer slipped from Carlie's hands and hit the swordsman dead on.

Right before their eyes, smoke exploded around Duran, and his body quickly shrunk in size until he stood no higher than Carlie's knee.

The little girl laughed at the cute swordsman before her now. "Whoopsie! Duran shrunk! Carlie'll fix it up..." She tried thinking of what they had to reverse the tininess that plagued her teammate.

_The hammer shrunk Duran?!_ Angela thought, surprised.

_...That could be useful!_ decided Hawk.

At the exact same time, both the mage and the thief leaped at the hammer, wishing to claim it for their own; to Angela's dismay, the ninja is far more agile, and he pulls the hammer out of her grasp and over to himself.

"Heh heh... I could have fun with this!"

"Don't be selfish, Hawk!"

"Weren't you charging after it, too, Angela?" Lise points out.

"Shut up!"

"Carlie has a spell right here! Duran will be bigger 'gain in a jiffy!"

"Why not use heal grass?" Kevin suggested. "Some in pack."

"Hey, those cost money!" complained the thief.

"But Carlie needs mana to heal everyone!"

Hawk glared down at the girl, but in truth he found himself in more of a mischievous mood than ever before as he clutched the magical hammer. He was the team leader, right? But he never got the respect he deserved... however, with this hammer... "Fine, I'll give you some puipui grass..." He swung the red hammer down on Carlie's head, and it made a little _bop_ noise before smoke burst out around the girl; within seconds, she was even smaller than Duran. "...in a few minutes!"

"Hawk! She's your teammate!" tiny-Duran argued.

"All right, all right! I just wanted to have some fun with this thing..." Duran _always_ had to go and ruin Hawk's fun... The thief held the hammer lightly in his arm as he searched through the pack for a puipui grass.

_This is my chance!_ The mage reached over and plucked the hammer right out of Hawk's grasp.

"What the—HEY!" The thief dropped the pack and rounded on Angela, angry. "That's mine!"

"Not anymore! Maybe with this I can be the leader!"

"Ha, in your dreams!"

"All right, then you shall be a smurf!" princess of Altena declared deviously as she hit Hawk on the head with the hammer. He joined Duran and Carlie in the land of small-people.

"Welcome to the club," said Duran.

"Carlie's a smurf?!"

"I'm Papa Smurf," Hawk quickly decided.

"Then I'm Knight Smurf!"

"Is there such a thing?"

"I don't know..."

"Then what's Carlie?" Carlie asked.

"You're Baby Smurf!" the thief declared.

"Hawk, be nice to her!" scolded Lise. "And Angela, change them all back now!"

"Now now, don't be such a stick in the mud! This is fun!"

The two princesses glared at each other, neither wavering on her decision.

"Take it, Lise! Save us!" Hawk called out.

"Aren't you the one who put Carlie in this boat?"

"Shut it, Duran!"

"If you will not return them to their original size, I'm afraid you leave me no choice..." muttered the Amazon as she held her spear up in a fighting stance.

"Y-you're not actually going to hurt me, are you? Not sweet-little Angela?" _Darn, she's a girl... I can't use my charm..._ Angela thought, her mind reeling through ways to get out of this mess.

"That depends..." Lise dropped her spear and charged in, grabbing for the hammer. The two girls struggled, both pulling at the red item and trying to push the other away at the same time.

"Whoo! Cat fight!" cheered the tiny thief.

"No cats anywhere..." Kevin pointed out, worried about the girls, yet confused at the same time.

"It's not meant to be taken literally..."

In their struggle, both princesses lost the hammer and it flew straight towards Kevin.

"Kevin, watch out!"—it was too late; smoke detonated, and the prince shrunk to join the other two boys and Carlie. Everyone paused, staring.

During their pause, the sun retreated away from the scene, down past the mountains, and on the opposite side rose the moon. A soft light enveloped Kevin's body, and with a jolt of energy, it turned his skin into dark gray fur, his human features into that of a wolf. The werewolf howled loudly in annoyance with his bickering teammates as he grabbed the hammer—larger than him—with his amazing strength. He swung it wildly at the only two large people, until they, too, were the size of their companions.

Everyone was tiny.

Exhausted, Kevin dropped the hammer and sat down and let his body merge back into his human form—he would save his strength for the enemies.

"Well this is just _great_," Hawk muttered sarcastically. "_Now_ what are we supposed to do?"

Everyone stalled, thinking of a solution for this dilemma.

Lise's eyes fell on the bright red hammer that lied on the ground. "If the hammer turned us small... do you think it could make us big as well?"

They all knew what it meant—control of the hammer meant control of the size of party members, thus control of the group; or, for some, it meant a chance to control this chaos. They all greedily dove for it. Soon, five tiny humans and one tiny werewolf tugged at a hammer larger than themselves, all trying to get it.

"I'm the team leader _and_ I opened the chest!"

"I'm the cutest!"

"I need this to beat Koren!"

"Liar!"

"Shut up and concentrate—Kevin's winning!"

"Noo, Carlie want it! Hawk said Carlie could have it!" Carlie's feet weren't even touching the ground any more as she latched on to the handle of the large weapon.

No one knows how long the would-be heroes squabbled over the hammer before the rabites arrived, unseen by any of them...

Hawk's party was annihilated.

----

**So what'd you think? Please review! It'll make me happy, if nothing else... I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
